Recognizing the Dead, Killed by Creatures 2
by SonOfHermes23
Summary: Recognizing the Dead, Killed by Creatures is back, with even more of the unnamed innocents that were killed by creatures. Sad to say that this story is most likely discontinued, but please, read what's already here if you wish.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys, I decided, since nobody reviewed the last chapter of the last Primeval one-shots, that you wanted more, so I made the sequel. Also because I really enjoyed writing the last one and there is still so many deaths that were not recognized. So yeah, hope you enjoy the new story guys and girls!**

Chapter 1: Pest Remover (from the train tracks in episode 1.2)

Killer: Arthropleura

Bob Lewington walked along the tracks spraying insecticide as he went. After a while Bob got tired and hungry, so he found something to sit down on and took off his helmet.

Bob pulled an apple out of his lunchbox and began to eat it, when suddenly he heard a scuttling noise coming from around him. He stood up quickly and looked around, but the noises had stopped.

He shook his head and put it down to the fumes from the insecticide.

When he sat back down again he thought about leaving this job, it paid terribly and he had inhaled a lot of possibly poisonous fumes.

Bob decided that after he finished this job that he would quit his job as a Pest Remover, and maybe become a lawyer or something.

Suddenly Bob heard the scuttling noise again and shook his head and got up once again, or as he would later realise, the last time.

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and walked over to a crack on the wall.

When he got there he saw a dirty great big black spider reared up on it's back legs and hissing at him-or as he soon realised, something behind him.

Suddenly he felt the stinging sensation, like needles, enter his skin on the back of his neck.

He turned around and saw the biggest millipede ever, and then within seconds, fell to the ground with a scream.

A day and a half later Bob died in hospital.

 **A/N Sorry for the shortness, but I am getting back in the swing of writing like this so yeah, expect a few short chapters, hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story! Don't forget to leave a review, a favourite or a follow! Cya! Thankyou!**

 **-SonOfHermes23**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys and girls! I'm back again, with a special thanks to Love and HeartBreak** **21 for that lovely review that actually made my day! And the layout of this story will be the same with random jumps and about ten chapters. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Cryptid Hunter (Looking for the 'Witchfield worm') or Camping boy

Killer: Labyrinthodont

Melik Jameson was excited to be here, in a tent on Witchfield cove.

He had waited a long time to be able to prove the existence of the Witchfield Worm.

The spot where he had camped was nice, grassy and looked over the ocean.

But it also had an ominous feeling to it, like something bad had happened here- or was going to happen.

Melik sat down and turned on his camera along with is night vision lense, and started recording.

While he was talking a creature was skulking around outside of his tent, looking for something to eat, when it suddenly heard the voice of Melik.

Melik heard a loud crash outside his tent, and he got excited, he thought he had discovered the Witchfield Worm!

He jumped up, and started talking rapidly when suddenly he was grabbed by the foot by a large toothed mouth.

He screamed, and then the creature dragged him away, leaving only his severed arm.

 **A little short, sorry, but like I said, I'm just getting back into the swing of things and yeah, so I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review! Cya! Thanks!**

 **-SonOfHermes23**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys and girls I'm back! Sorry for being gone so long, and I have no good excuse, so throw rotten tomatoes all you like. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Jenny's Wedding Planner

Killer: Hyaenodon

Maria Jacobs was tired and worn out from organizing Jenny Lewis's wedding.

It was just plain exhausting. All the running around, it was just terrible.

So when she got the chance to escape and go down to the cellar, she took it.

When Maria got down there, she picked up a bottle of wine, popped it open, and had a long drink.

Suddenly, she heard a light bark from the next room over.

She walked over, still carrying her wine, and opened the door.

Maria looked around and saw nothing, until she looked under the cupboard, where three scruffy looking pups were.

She instantly put her wine down and started petting the cute little creatures.

Maria heard a growl and started to get up, but she felt something digging into her calf that stopped her.

A large set of jaws was firmly embedded into her leg.

She screamed when the creature suddenly dragged her under the shelf.

The last thing Maria Jacobs saw was a flash of white teeth and yellow eyes.

 **A/N Well, hope you enjoyed, and I really am sorry for the long wait. Any tips, comments, constructive criticism or ideas are welcome! Cya! Thankyou!**

 **-SonOfHermes23**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys and girls, I'm back! Sorry for the wait. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Jimmy Keel

Killer: Camouflage Beast

Jimmy walked in through the door with Ryan Mason to investigate the house- to prove everyone that thought it was haunted wrong.

Ryan walked off in a different direction than him, and he started to get a little scared- after all, he had heard the screams this house released himself.

Jimmy walked around the house, and he swore he could hear a scuttling sound around him.

Suddenly, while Jimmy was inspecting the shower, he heard a hiss and he jumped into the shower and hid behind the curtain.

Jimmy heard the front door crash open, and heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and towards where he was hiding.

All of a sudden, the curtains were yanked open and he shrunk back, but when he saw a person standing in front if him, he couldn't have been happier.

He got out of the shower and followed the person downstairs, where he heard another hiss.

He turned to try and warn the person he had followed, when he heard a scream, and felt a searing pain in his back.

Jimmy didn't even have time to scream before he died.

 **Well, not one of my best, but school has been hard this week and yeah other stuff in my life happened. Still sorry for the long wait, and I hope you enjoyed, or at the very least, got the teniest bit of the shivers. Maybe. Anyway, cya guys and girls, don't forget to leave a review. Cya!**

 **-SonOfHermes23**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys and girls! I'm back again! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Warren

Killer: Smilodon

Warren Lawson was enjoying himself, after he had howled at the girls and showered them with paintball he had walked off laughing.

Little did he know something was watching from the shadows.

Something was watching _him_ from the shadows.

Warren felt like he was being watched, but he dismissed it, after all him and the girls were the only ones playing paintball, and he had ran away from them long ago.

He heard a stick crunch and he swung around. When he saw nothing he kept walking, dismissing it as a trick of the mind.

As he walked he thought about what he was going to do later, and decided he would get an ice cream and go home.

Little did he know he wouldn't be going home.

Soon he reached a clearing with some props and it and was almost going to sit down when he heard a loud growl.

Warren whirled around, paintball gun raised and laughing, "Girls that ain't gonna scare me."

Suddenly, another growl came, and he turned just in time to see long, sharp fangs, before Warren was ripped to pieces.

* * *

Nick Cutter had never seen someone killed this way, Warren was absolutely shredded and some parts where missing.

Almost as if some big cat had decided they wanted a snack.

A very big cat.

 **A/N I actually scared myself with this chapter, considering I absolutely refuse to watch this episode. I don't know why, but this episode gave me an irrational fear of writing/watching pretty much anything with a Smilodon in it. I have no idea why, but its weirder because Smilodon is one of my favourite ever extinct creatures.**

 **Weird.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review! Thankyou! Cya!**

 **-SonOfHermes23**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey guys and girls! I'm back again! Sorry for the amazingly long wait! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Plumber

Killer: Hesperornis

Man, the weird jobs Lewis Liamson had been called to do. One time, he had been called down to investigate a sewer rat in the house. But this took this biscuit.

The entire basement had been flooded. By a washing machine, the lady said. But Lewis wasn't very sure about that.

More likely a pipe had burst. But he couldn't hear any rushing water, so he wasn't sure.

Lewis began to wade into the water, and he knew something was up when it was _warm,_ because if this was just a burst pipe, the water would not be warm, it would be rather cold.

But when he brushed over a rather odd looking vase, he became very suspicious. Maybe this lady was a kidnapper or something. Or an alien.

He looked towards the washing machine, which was submerged under a foot of water, and could see no bubbles comeing from it. So he turned around to tell the woman that it was not her ashing machine that had caused this. But he stopped briefly when he noticed that odd vase was gone.

Odd. He turned to the woman and began addressing her, when he felt a set of sharp little teeth dig into him. Lewis was dragged under water by the creature, and he could hear screaming, and he tried to scream but just took in a breath of salty water.

Something really weird was going on. He regained his wits, and kicked the creature, and struggled to the surface. The woman breathed a sigh of relief, when Lewis was suddenly dragged under water again.

This time he would not be going back to the surface.

 **A/N Not quite sure what to think of this chapter.**

 **Anyway, I know a lot of you have probably forgotten about this story, I mean, I would too. But anyway, well to whoever is still reading, I hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review! Cya!**

 **-SonOfHermes23**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey guys sorry again for the wait. Enjoy.**

Chapter 7: Tom

Killer: Parasite

All Tom had wanted to do was get one of those damn birds. Wanted to prove something to someone. Then he had taken that Dodo, it was fun for a while, too. But then the stupid bird had pecked him. Good solid peck on the arm. Drew blood and everything. Then he had begun to feel funny. Duncan was getting worried about him, but he told him he was fine.

Tom hid himself and put on a hoodie, then like and idiot just decided to sit it out and hope it would go away. But it didn't, and he ended up in a hospital. He wanted to find out what was wrong with him but then he was so _angry_ , and he just _bit_ the poor doctor. Then he ran out, ashamed, but still angry. Then for some reason he went to the base ball stadium.

When he got there- there were guns everywhere. He saw Connor in the crowd. It looked like people were telling him not too, but Connor came up to him, and he told him it would all be alright. Tom knew he was wrong, but he thought it was nice, so he went with it. Tom still felt angry, just not as much, and the sadness pushed it down. Tom didn't want to die, after all. Tom apologized to Connor, and told him to tell Duncan as well, then he just felt that he was passing away and then, slowly, he did.

Tom slumped forward into Connor's arms, and then he was gone. He had died in his best friends arms.

 **A/N Horribly short, I know, and I apologize. It was really all I could do at the time so sorry. But please enjoy.**

 **-SonOfHermes23**


	8. I'm Sorry

**Hey guys, sorry if y'all were expecting an update. I'm gonna be straight with you guys. There is a very high possibility that this story will not be updated in a very long damn time. To the people that actually read this, I am very sorry. If you enjoy and of the other fandoms I am in (Percy Jackson and soon to be Mass Effect) please, I implore you to stick with me. I am truly sorry if you enjoyed this story, but I just don't have the motivation to write this story anymore, and I'm sure that has shown in the last few chapters of this story. So, this is SonOfHermes23 signing off for this story.**

 **Adios,**

 **SonOfHermes23**


End file.
